Fighting Temptations the sequel
by mellehz
Summary: TWO PART. The sequel to Fighting Temptations, more to come! R&R please! Note: Not recommended to read if you haven't read Fighting Temptations.
1. A frightful meeting!

**Here it is, the well-awaited sequel to Fighting Temptations. Have fun, oh and R&R please?**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the views and opinions created in this story

****

**Fighting Temptations the Sequel**

**Chapter 1: A frightful Meeting**

Awaking to the streaming bright lights of the Caribbean morning, Will Turner surrendered himself to the living. Giving up falling back asleep after a good solid hour tossing and turning, Will arose, and donned his usual attire, consisting of merely a pair or trousers, a cotton shirt and an over vest. The thoughts of the previous nights happenings came flooding back suddenly, to which he sighed. _Yes, another pointless day alone_, he thought coldly as he prepared himself by tying his tresses back with a piece of material. He shook his head as he vacated his small, but homely, room for the workshop; there was no use getting worked up over something as insignificant as his endless fantasies. No, she would never be is, so he had to pull his head up, after all, there were orders that needed to be completed, and precious time was already wasted thinking about this. With a small sigh, he got to work, lighting the fires and preparing the tools.

The fading sun indicated that enough was enough, so Will finally gave up moulding the steal and put his hammer down. Suddenly, his instincts told him he wasn't alone, hearing the shuffling of feet and a muffled laugh. Instinctively, he reached for the hammer that lay on the workbench, raising it in defence.

"Who's there?" he called out in dismay, "Show yourself!" Another few giggles were heard before Will got worried. He cocked his head in thought; this was certainly no man. The laughs sounded suspiciously like a woman.

He froze for a split second before a figure jumped out before him.

"Boo!" The stranger shouted playfully. Will jumped back in fright, but tripped over a disguarded tool and fell flat on his back.

"Ahh…oww" Will clutched his head. He opened his eyes to look up at his stalker, and got the shock of his life.

"Are you alright?" Elizabeth Swann questioned, concerned. Her eyes traced the seemingly pathetic form in front of her. Will simply nodded, too stunned to speak, partly because he was slightly winded and partly because the love of his life was kneeling over him.

"I hadn't thought you would be such a coward." She giggled slightly. "Come on then, up you come." She extended her arm out to him. With a shaky hand, he grasped her slender wrist, sending shivers down his spine. The last time he came in any physical contact with her would have had to have been around four years previously, when they were children. Elizabeth pulled them both up to their feet and Will began to dust himself off.

"Miss Swann, you scared me half to death." He exclaimed with slight annoyance. Elizabeth, however, was every bit annoyed.

"William Turner, we have known each other for practically six years now, and you still cannot understand that my name is indeed Elizabeth, not _Miss Swann._" She retorted. "So in future, I would appreciate being addressed by my proper title." She almost spat, but controlled herself.

"I'm sorry, but propriety prevents me from doing so." He replied, challenging her.

"And why is that?" She almost shouted, "You can call me Elizabeth if you want, there is no written rule saying you must call me Miss Swann, you are a free man Will." He shook his head at her stubbornness, one of the many wonderful qualities he loved about her.

"Never mind that, what brings you here anyway?" Will enquired, setting down the hammer he had raised in his hand.

Elizabeth grunted, fingering the lace that held her dress together. "I was ever so bored at home, so I asked father if I could check on the progress of his sword rather than a servant. Reluctantly, he actually agreed." She replied with a small gasp, not entirely believing that he finally let her out on her own, save for a close watch by the soldiers stationed around Port Royal.

Lifting an eyebrow, she turned to look back at him. "So…how's it coming then?" She questioned, suppressing a small smile.

"Coming along nicely actually, it should be ready to pick up this afternoon." Will walked over to his workbench and brought out the intricate case that held the Governor's sword inside. The sword itself was a sight to behold; the blade finely crafted was held together firmly by the solid guard. The hilt was laden with beautiful gold filigree that seemed to dance a pattern over the form. Will proudly showed it off, by far his best work ever.

Elizabeth peered over curiously. "Will, it's beautiful, father's going to be pleased." She remarked, slightly in awe. As much as Will beamed when his work was praised, he wasn't focusing much on the sword, rather the person admiring it.

Elizabeth finally snapped out of her trance, and grinned. "I better head home, I've been gone a while. Father also sends his apologies, he told me to tell you that he is unable to pick the sword up, so he has arranged to pay you extra for delivery, if that is alright." Will simply nodded, and watched as his love, his Elizabeth strode out of the shop, stopping to say goodbye.

"I'll see you later then!" She said cheerfully before leaving, unaware that her actions and words give Will shivers down his spine.

Will was left with an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach; he was going to the Swann mansion, a place he hadn't visited for many years. A mixture of excitement and fear suddenly engulfed him as he put the sword back into its case.

****

**Well that was chapter one, hope you liked it! R&R please?**__


	2. High Hopes for Will

**Finally, its chapter two! /Le gasp/ :P Anyways, 'tis only a two part, this is a slightly longer chapter than the last. R&R please :)**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the views and opinions created in this story

**Fighting Temptations the Sequel**

******Chapter 2: High Hopes for Will**

"Miss…I mean, Elizabeth, might I enquire as to when your father is coming home?" Will stood rather uncomfortably in the hall of the Swann mansion. He clutched the sword case with sweaty palms and fidgeted slightly. Will had tried to look his best for the Governor, wearing his finest clothes. They consisted of his best pants, shirt and jacket, topped off by polished shoes.

Elizabeth looked him up and down and nearly burst out laughing. "William, what a nice outfit you have on."

Will's heart raced as he realised she was making fun of him. "Please don't mock me, and anyway, I could say the same about you." He grinned and pointed at her painting clothes.

"William! I was painting, in case you hadn't noticed." Her frock was covered in smears of brown, green and yellow.

Both loved to have a go at each other, especially Elizabeth, who was very defensive. Will got a reasonable amount of satisfaction from it, but he had his limits.

"May I see it?" Will asked hopefully, ignoring the dirty look he was receiving from Elizabeth. "I mean, if you want to show it to me that is. It's just, well, your father isn't here yet, so.." Will stammered on.

Elizabeth shrugged as if acting calm, but she fidgeted slightly. "I suppose, but its not finished yet."

He nodded and she extended her hand out for him to take. He reluctantly took it, and she led him through the house to the sunroom.

The room was very pretty; pot plants adorned the walls and flowers were littered on the tables in vases. Will was distracted long enough to not notice the painting yet. He set down the sword case on one of the tables.

Elizabeth turned to face him and smiled. "Well here it is." She removed the cover off the easel and Will's heart started to beat faster.

"The Smithy?" He questioned, puzzled. _Why had she painted the Smithy?_ He thought to himself. Elizabeth dragged over a small bench for them both and they sat down in front of the painting. Suddenly, Elizabeth became rather shy and embarrassed, her cheeks glowing a light shade of red.

"I hadn't really thought of showing it to anyone." She told him. _Especially you_, she thought.

"Its marvellous!" He exclaimed in awe. "But…why?"

Elizabeth's heart began to race, much like Will's earlier. "Well…I don't know. I guess I just like to think about you sometimes. I mean, that was completely improper of me, sorry." She mumbled under her breath.

"Not at all." Will put her thoughts to ease; he was rather enjoying this little get together.

Their hands were rested on both of their sides on the bench in an effort to support themselves, and none noticed that their fingers were touching slightly. Will finally realised and withdrew his hand away quickly, but by this time Elizabeth had noticed, and smiled to herself.

She rather liked the feel of Will touching her, it sent chills down her spine and made butterflies in her stomach. She shook herself out of her little trance and turned to face him.

"Well, as you can see, its not finished, would you like to help?" She asked as she picked up some disguarded brushes and paint. Will nodded and she handed him a brush.

"Just paint the background, here's some green." She handed him the palette and he began to paint. After what seemed like mere seconds to Will, Elizabeth set down her brush.

"Thank you for helping Will, but you missed a spot." She held her hand atop of his and guided him so he filled in the rest. Will swallowed when she didn't let go.

Elizabeth gripped his hand and Will guided it down to rest mid air, setting the brush down on the little ledge on the easel on the way. She laced her fingers with his. Will turned to face her and she nearly gasped when he looked deep into her eyes, making him shiver slightly with anticipation.

Caught up in the moment, Will leaned forwards, making Elizabeth tighten her grip on his hand.

"Will…" She whispered, her breath fanning his lips. She moved forwards and their lips touched for the first time. This sent tingles down Will's spine and he closed his eyes, savouring the moment, Elizabeth doing the same. Her hand found his shoulder and she rested it there, while his found the crook of her neck, where neck met shoulder.

She gasped as his lips became more prodding and she felt his tongue trace the outside of her lips. Will had butterflies in his stomach; _he was kissing Elizabeth! _He had fantasized about this moment for years, well quite a while at least, and now he was carrying out his desires.

After a few moments, Will realised he needed to breath so he pulled back. Elizabeth, still a little shocked, but nonetheless pleased, smiled at him. She brought her hand up and touched her lips, still tasting Will, and loving it.

He broke the silence, his hands shaking slightly. "Was that the first time…you've kissed someone?" He asked.

She nodded, still fingering her lips.

"Me too." He was a little breathless.

"I'm glad it was with you." She told him warmly, and took both of his hands in hers. Elizabeth wanted more, she needed to see...feel…taste if it was all real, and not some beautiful dream, so she leaned forwards and brushed her lips against his again, rekindling the sparks he had felt earlier.

A few minutes passed as the pair kissed their way into the clouds, and after a while there was a few shuffling of feet and the closing of some doors, and a few muffled 'hellos'.

Will realised the Governor had returned and he bolted up, giving Elizabeth a fright. She stood up and hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go.

"Our little secret?" She whispered in his ear, and he nodded.

"Our little secret." He confirmed, and grinned.

Will Turner walked out of the mansion and down the drive happier than he had ever been in his life. _Maybe I'm not just a Blacksmith's Apprentice to her now..._ he thought to himself as he walked home, touching his lips fondly as he remembered her taste.

FIN

**Well, I finally finished it! Heh, so what did you think?**


End file.
